


A Hero’s Call // Fourtris AU

by Magical_Mischief



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Anxiety, Complete, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 22,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Mischief/pseuds/Magical_Mischief
Summary: "Ah, perfect timing! Sweetheart, I would like you to meet Private Four Eaton." I turn around and see a bright pair of familiar blue eyes. It's him.She’s an up and coming New York artist. He’s a Marine returning from a tour in Afghanistan. One slight mishap will change their worlds forever.
Relationships: Four | Tobias Eaton/Tris Prior
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Love. What a strange word. What a strange concept. It seems to me that the whole idea of love seems a bit stupid. The idea of such strong attraction to another person looks to be impossible. 

I was set on staying out of the whole game of love. Then he came along

~  
"I know Chris, I'll see you soon." I hit the end call button and sigh. I've just had to listen to Chris ramble on about how she needs me to come and meet her for lunch to help her making a very vital decision on which shoes for her to wear to the military ball. I almost smirk at the thought of her going frantic just to match what Will is wearing. As he's just flown back from Seattle where he was training for 7 months, she's anxiously awaiting his arrival.

I cross the street and head into my studio. Older art decorates the walls, hanging from the ceiling or even leaning against the wall. My drawings and paintings capture landscapes, abstracts, and portraits. But my best pieces are those not for sale. The ones that capture soldiers. Them in battle, their homecomings, or even just waiting. Waiting for their families, for an attack, or for hope. These are hung in my private room, in a small corner. 

I flick on the light and sit down in front of my easel. My most recent work, an abstract for the art museum, sits in front of me. I love the way the colors overlap each other, working together in harmony. 

I turn my phone on and play some soft music. I then pick up my brush and begin to get to work. The color swirl together on the canvas, making the image in my mid come to life. My tongue pokes into my cheek, the gears in my mind whirling in concentration. 

After a few hours, when I am satisfied with the finished product, I rinse my hands in the sink. Glancing at my watch, I realize that I only have an few hours left to get ready for the military ball. I'll be attending with my father. I've been his date to these balls for the past 7 years, since my mom died. 

I shake away the bad memories and rush outside, making sure to lock the door. Making my way briskly across the street, I stop at a crosswalk. The light turns red, and I make my way across. 

I don't even see the car.

The person lays on the horn and I freeze. I'll be dead, in a matter of seconds. 

Two hands grip my arms and pull me out of the way. I trip and fall, landing on something soft but solid. The car zooms pass, the driver yelling a string of curses. I sigh in relief, laying my head against the ground. 

Only it isn't the ground. 

It's someone's chest. The person, or guy, as I can tell, clears his throat. I quickly scramble to get up. He places a steady hand on my shoulder and pulls me up. His eyes are an amazing dark blue, and I feel myself getting lost in them. He sets me upright and steadies me. His eyelids half lower.

"Are you alright?" He asks in a deep voice. I nod, but still feel myself shaking. He guides me to a nearby bench and sits down. 

"I'll hail a cab for you." I shake my head and stand up. 

"I'm fine really. I only live a few minutes from here." He nods.

"At least let me walk you home." I hesitate, but remember the pepper spray in my bag. He seems to read my mind though and he gives me a grin.

"I promise I won't try anything, I just want to get you home safely." I narrow my eyes but nod. He sticks his hand out.

"I'm Four." I take his large hand in my small one.

"Tris Prior." His eyebrows go up quickly at the sound of my name, but then his face turns neutral again.

"Well, Miss Prior, let's get going."


	2. Chapter 2

We walk a few blocks through downtown Manhattan, and make our way to 82nd street. We chat about random things. Work, mostly. I tell him about the shop, and he tells me about his most recent tour.

"I just got back from Afghanistan." He tells me as we round the corner." I smile, glancing at him quickly to sneak another peek at those eyes.

"My dad is in the military. One of the ranking officers, but I remember his Afghanistan days. My mom, before she died, used to read me the letters he would send." He looks a little surprised, but smiles. My eyes cloud over wistfully at the memory of me and my mom, huddled near a blazing fire in the middle of January, as together we read one of dads letters .

We arrive at a small brownstone, with flowers hanging from the windows. I glance at him as I fumble in my bag for my keys. I feel awkward as I pull them out, not really sure where to go from here. 

"I, uh, would invite you in, but I have to get ready for a dance. I'm really sorry." He shakes his head.

"Don't apologize, I also have to get ready for a military gathering tonight." I quickly shoot him a look, and wonder if by any small chance fate will bring us to the same dance this evening. I gather my thoughts quickly 

"Please come by the shop sometime, I'd love to see you again. Maybe we can get coffee, as a 'thanks for saving my life' kind of thing." I rush out. He grins, shoving his hands in his pockets 

"I'd like that." I stick out my hand, and he envelops it in his large one.

"I'll see you around Four."' I whisper. He nods, squeezing my hand a little. I pull away, shooting him one last look before entering my apartment 

When I finally make it inside, I slump down after I close the door and grin. He's breathtaking, amazing. I try to shake him from my head but his gorgeous features keep coming to my mind. I hope he takes me up on my offer for coffee. I don't even have his number.

"Damn it!" I growl, glancing at the clock. I quickly rush to try and get ready for the ball. I take a quick shower and blow dry my hair, the put a little bit of makeup on my face. I take my dress, a dark blue gown, and slip it over myself before putting on my heels. I grab my clutch and head to hail a cab.

"Hey pretty lady, can I offer you a ride." Says a high voice behind me. I turn and see Zeke and Uriah. I didn't know they even got back from deployment!

"What the hell!" I shriek. I bound over and hug them tightly. These two idiots have been better brothers to me than my own. They hug me tightly back.

"We're back kiddo!" Uriah sings. I laugh. They gesture to the large car behind them.

"Want a ride? A dress like that is too pretty to sit in some smelly cab." I laugh and nod. We get into the car, making small talk and catching up as we make our way to the hall where the ball is at.

When the car is stopped, the boys get out of the car. Offering me a hand. Zeke pulls me up. I wrap my arms under the crook of his and he escorts me inside.

"May I get a chance to see this beautiful lady." A deep voice asks.

"Hi dad." I say, turning around to see him dressed in his medals and suit. He smiles and takes in my dress wistfully.

"You look so much like your mother." He whispers. I smile but feel tears pricked behind my eyes.

"I'll see you in a bit sweetie, I just want to catch up with some old pals. Go hang with your friends." I nod and kiss his cheek before heading of with the boys.

"TRIS PRIOR." A voice screeches. I turn as Christina launches herself at me.

"Hi Chris."

"I haven't seen you in forever." She gasps. I roll my eyes.

"We got coffee this morning." She furrows her brows.

"But that was ages ago." I laugh and pull her aside.

"I met someone this morning." I whisper.. She shrieks and I shush her. I quickly tell her all about Four, but she raises her eyebrows at his name.

"Four? Is that even a name?" I shrug. She sighs, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm going to go get a drink, want anything?" She shakes her head. I head over to the bar, where I see my father talking to someone dressed in a Navy Blue. I tap my father on the shoulder and he turns.

"Ah, perfect timing!" Sweetie, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine. This is Corporal Four Eaton." The man turns and I suppress a gasp. It's him.


	3. Chapter 3

I stare at him and he gives me a smile smile before turning to my father.

"It's a pleasure to meet your lovely daughter sir." He says politely. Dad laughs and shakes his head. 

"Oh don't be so formal. We're here to have fun tonight. Tell you what, why don't you and Beatrice have a dance while I make a few more rounds. Is that alright, honey?" He asks. I give him a strained smile and nod.

"Sure." Four grins and offers his arm. I take it and he leads us the the dance floor where soft musician playing and many couples are dancing.

"So, Beatrice." He starts, placing a hand on my hip. I glare and place my hand on his shoulder. He laces his fingers and my other hand and we slowly start to move around the dance floor. 

"Why didn't you tell me you knew my father? I know you recognize his name." I growl. He shrugs.

"I didn't want it to interfere." He says simply. I raise my eyebrows.

"With what?"

"You're a Master Sergeant's daughter, I wasn't sure about getting myself in a situation where I could potentially be stuck on bathroom duty every time I even mentioned you." I laugh a little, leaning closer 

"He's nothing like that, and you seem oh so confident I'm even going to fall for you anyway," I whisper shout. He laughs.

"You already did once today." My face flushes.

"That was different, and just-"

"Mind if I cut in?" A nasally voice says. I turn and scowl. Corporal Eric Matthews, US Marines, stands behind us. Let's just say, if he was on fire and I had a bucket of water, the water would be down the drain in a second. He and his little friends always lurk around events like these, leering and drinking heavily until one of them either passes out or throws up. He's been known to get too handsy with girls in the past, including me.

"Sorry Eric. Not now." I say. He smirks. 

"Aw, come on Tris. Just one dance?" His hand pulls at my dress. I scowl and jerk away from him, bumping into Four's chest. His eyes are cold as he glances at Eric.

"Eric, aren't you here with a date?" He mutters. Eric glares.

"Actually, that would be me! Hi again, Four." I see him since and turn around.

"Hello Nita." He says curtly. A girl with dark brown here stand in a short pink cocktail dress, twirling her hair. 

"Wanna switch partners for a dance?" She asks, glancing at him and bitting her lip. As I'm about to object, Eric leans over and whispers,

"Daddy's watching." I swallow hard. I'm the daughter that's supposed to set a good example and provide a proud image for my father, and making a scene would not be good for him. Four glances at me, but I force myself to look away.

"One dance." I whisper. Nita squeals and grabs Four, but his eyes stayed locked in me. Eric grabs my arms and pulls me to the other side of the dance floor. His hands find my waist, too low on my waist, and I surrpress a gag.

"So Tris, I just got back from my tour, and I would love if you showed me around New York again. It's been such a long time since we had some... one on one time." He smirks. I shudder as he smirks. He leads me through a medium paced dance, pressing himself closer and closer to me with each step.

"No way in hell. Besides, wouldn't your little girlfriend over there have a problem with that?" I motion over to where Four dances stiffly with Nita He shrugs.

"Not a problem, our little secret." His hands finally move too far down, and I push his chest and pull away.  
"What the hell is your problem?" He growls, glancing over his shoulder at my father. I roll my eyes, scoffing in disgust.  
"I can't do this." Before he can respond, I'm already making my way across the dance floor. I pass Nita and Four and he furrows his brows at me. I make my way across the room and towards the door to the terrace. I open it and take a deep breath of the cold November air. Damn it, I should have brought a jacket. Stepping outside, I rub my arms and take in the twinkling lights of the city. Even now, after all these years, I still get goosebumps looking at it. 

My head is swimming with frustration and anger. Anger with Eric. Lust and confusion with Four. Maybe before I did consider falling for him, but now his selfless reasons for staying away is messing with my brain. 

The door behind me opens, but I ignore it. Suddenly, I am enveloped in warmth, the smell of soap and metal filling my nose. A coat is wrapped around my shoulders. I turn and find myself looking straight into Four's deep blue eyes. They seem to twinkle in the moonlight.

"Are you ok?" He whispers. I nod and sigh.

"Just frustrated." He nods.

"I'm sorry about what happened in there. I didn't want to seem like an ass, but that bastard shouldn't be touching you. I should've stepped in." I shrug and smile. 

"It's ok." He shakes his head.

"At least let me treat you to a cup of coffee, as a 'sorry for being such a gentleman who thinks he's an ass' kind of thing." I laugh and nod.

"I'd like that." He slips his hand over mine on the rail, squeezing slightly as he gazed over the city.

"It's crazy, how big everything seems here. The buildings, the streets. It's so different." I watch his face closely as he seems to get lost in his own thoughts.

"How long was your tour?" I ask quietly. His jaw locks a bit as he glances down over the rail.

"18 months." I feel a bit dumbfounded  
"Shit, that's a long time." He nods, squeezing me hand again. I pull his jacket tighter around me, brushing a strand of hair back behind my ear.  
"Are you glad to be home?" He finally turns to look at me fully, smiling softly as reaches out and does up the button on the front.

"I'm starting to be."


	4. Chapter 4

Tris POV:

I'm currently sitting in front of my canvas, his image coming alive with my brush. I don't know why, but this morning my feet carried me straight to the studio, to my easel, and his beautiful features suddenly started appearing in front of me. It's been a week, and I have not seen him since the night of the military ball. My mind races with different possibilities of why he hasn't come to the studio. Did he get deployed again? Did he meet someone else? Or did he just not like me the way I like him? 

I shake the thoughts from my mind and try to focus on the painting in front of me. No matter how many colors I mix, I can't seem to get the same shade of blue of his eyes. I let out a frustrated sigh and set my brush down.

The bell at the front of the store dings. I let out a huff and wipe my hands. 

"Welcome to Splatter. How can I help you? " I say to the costumer while continuing to wipe paint off my hands. The person laughs. 

"You could help me by letting me distract you for a few minutes, hopefully." I glance up. Four stands in front of me in a black jacket and scarf. I smile, my mouth slightly open in shock.

"Um, wow, hi! I wasn't expecting you." He laughs nervously. 

"I hope it's ok I came here?" He shifts his weight. I nod.

"Yeah, yeah totally." I say quickly. He grins and his eyes flash to my forehead. 

"You got a little." He takes his thumb and wipes a spot of my forehead. It come away blue. I cover it with my hand, slightly pleased but also slightly embarrassed.

"Thanks, just on sec." I rush to the back room and wipe my head quickly with a rag.

"Sorry about that. You can come on back." I call. I hear him enter the studio.

"Wow. You did all these?" He asks. I blush and nod. He studies the military paintings, as well as a few other abstracts. 

"Well Miss Prior. You have some serious skill." He whistles. I blush even harder.

"Thank you. " His eyes land on my easel. He turns and grins at me.

"While I'm very flattered, I definitely prefer some of you other work. That old shlub in the painting has not a single reason to be with all these handsome chaps." I laugh, my cheeks red as tomatoes right now. 

"I don't know, he might look better when I'm finished, of course nothing is as good as the original." I say slyly. Now it's his turn to blush. His face suddenly breaks out into a smile.

"Do you want to go get some coffee?" He asks. I smile and nod. I grab my coat and my keys, making sure to lock the door as we head out.

"Do you want me to hail a cab?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"I'll drive." 

"Oh, ok. Where's your car?" I ask, looking at the crowded street. He laughs and points to a small motorcycle parked in front of the shop. I raise my eyebrows a him, but he just shrugs.

"You better drive safe." I warn. Walking over to the bike, I throw one leg over it, straddling the seat. He smirks and tosses me a helmet. I snap it on and he climbs on in front of me. I slowly wrap my arms around his waist. His breath hitches but he relaxes against my arms. The bike roars to life, and he brings up the kickstand. And then we're off. I wrap my arms tightly around his waist. He laughs. We zoom through the streets, the wind rushing in my face. I grin as we make our way through New York. We finally come to a stop in front of a small coffee shop labeled Dauntless Delights.

Four kicks down the kickstand and climbs off the bike. His hair is messy and windswept as he pulls off his helmet. I unclip mine and pull it of my head, shaking out my hair. He stops for a minute and glance at me for a few seconds. 

"What?" I ask. He shakes his head and offers me a hand. I grab it and he laces our fingers. Electricity courses through my veins where our hands touch. He looks down at our interlocked hands before his eyes slowly make their way up to mine. I think he's going to kiss me, I'm almost certain.

A car honks behind us, and I jump. The driver lets out a string of curses. We let out a huge sigh and he pulls me towards the door.


	5. Chapter 5

He takes my hand and leads me into the shop. A bell rings when the door opens, and the smell of mocha fills my nose. 

"Four! How you doing sweetie?" A voice calls. A woman behind the counter, her hair streaked with grey, smiles and motions for us to come over. Four gently tugs on my hand.

"Hey Tori, this is Tris Prior. A...friend of mine." He stutters. She laughs and rolls her eyes.

"Nice to meet you Tris, about time our boy brought a girl here." Four cheeks grow red. I let out a small laugh.

"Well I'm happy to be the first." I gently give his hand a squeeze and his eyes shoot up to mine. We stare at each other until Tori coughs.

"So, what will it be?" Four shrugs.

"Usual for me. Tris?" He asks. I don't even hesitate

"Um, a small black coffee." Tori wrinkles her brow.

"Just black?" I nod.

"The strongest you have." She lets out a laugh, shaking her head. Four pulls me over to a booth. 

"Here let me get your coat." I unzip the front of it and allow it to pull it off my back. We sit, facing each other.

"So, I hope this is an ok first date?" He asks suddenly. I raise an eyebrow.

"Who said this was a date." He blushes bright red. I laugh.

"I'm joking. And yes, I love it." He grins and let's out a breath.

"Well that's a relief." We settle in, sipping our coffee and talking about basic nonsense that we didn't cover last night, like work and movies we've watched and our current Netflix binges. He makes me laugh, more than I though possible. For the first time in many years, I feel completely at ease outside the small bubbles of my studio and apartment, bubble I've become too comfortable with. 

After our drinks are finished, and I've devoured one of the best muffins I've ever tasted, we sit back and just smile at each other. He ends up being the first to speak 

"I would like to see you again." My grin gets wider, and I feel my cheeks start to ache.

"Name a time and place." I say, taking a sip of my coffee. He studies me for a minute.

"How about tomorrow night?" I almost choke on my coffee. How could he already want to see me again so soon? Even Christina needs at least a day before we make plans to meet again. Doubt begins to fill my head, and I feel the words of self deprecation slipping out before I can even think to stop it.

"Look Four..." I pause.

"I'm not the simplest girl. And I don't have a lot to offer. There are plenty of girls, prettier girls who would be willing to do anything you want. I'm giving you a chance to run, before my feelings for you get any stronger than what they are." He stays silent, his face blank. I let out a mix between a huff and a laugh.

"I was so stupid." I muttered to myself. I grab my coat and slip some money on the table.

"Thanks for the coffee. Come by the studio if you ever get bored." His eyes meet mine. I shake my head.

"See you around." I whisper. I push the door open, he cool air slapping me in the face. Having no clue where I am, I pull out my phone to order and Uber.

"What if it's not your choice?" A voice calls. I whip around to see him standing several feet behind me. I shake my head. He continues, moving towards me.

"What if I choose to fall for you?" He persists. I shake my head.

"You won't." I say loudly. By now he's right in front of me. He lowers his voice.

"Believe me Beatrice, I believe there is a very real possibility I will. Just please, try and let me in." He slowly reaches forward, intertwining my hand with his. I feel his rough palms enveloping my small one, and my heart begins to beat a little faster. Staring up into those blue eyes, I see the want and the adoration in his eyes. I take a deep breath 

"So, what should I wear for tonight?" I ask innocently. He grins at me.

"Anything, a burlap sack. God knows you'll look spectacular in anything."


	6. Chapter 6

Tobias POV: 

The ride back to her apartment was amazing, with her grabbing my waist tightly, and her laughs of joy echoing in my ear. When I finally pull in front of the brownstone with her address on it, I can't repress a sigh of disappointment. She laughs in my ear once again.

"Don't be so sad, I'll see you tomorrow." She takes off the helmet and hands it to me, her hand windswept and sexy. She shoves her hands in her pockets and shudders against the cold. In mid-December, the air is frigid. She pushes a lock of hair out of her face.

"So, I'll see you at 6, right here?" She asks. I smile and nod. She leans over and places a kiss on my cheek. My face grows warm, and I can't help but let a grin spread its way across my face. She blushes.

"See you tomorrow ." I whisper. She nods and heads to the front steps. I let out a whoop as I start my bike and push off. She laughs in the background and I watch her head into the building. As I make my way through the streets, my mind can't stop wandering to her. I absolutely can't wait.  
-  
-  
-  
The day flies by, and I attempt to bury myself in some much needed paperwork, but my mind keeps drifting back to Tris. I can hardly sleep at all as I toss and turn, until finally I just give up and head to the gym. The next morning, I run around and make some calls, arranging everything so tonight is perfect.

I smooth down my shirt as I wait anxiously outside her front door. Rocking back and forth on my feet, I ring the buzzer next to the door. Her voice answers through it two second later.

"On my way down." I grin and shove my hands in my pocket. The snow is falling gently on the ground around me, as well as sticking in my hair. She opens the door a minute later, dressed in a green shirt, black leather jacket and dark jeans. She looks casual, but good.

"Wow. You look great." I whistle. She laughs and ruffles my hair, snow catching on her fingers.

"You don't look too bad yourself." I catch her hand and hold it, pulling her closer out the door. She shuts it and I lead her to a car parked in front.

"Compliments of the Pedrads." She lets out a laugh.

"Did you make sure it was clean first." I smile and nod. Opening the door for her, I hand her into the front seat. I go around and climb in the drivers side. She turns and smirks at me.

"So, Soldier, where are we going?" I smile and shake my head.

"You'll have to wait and see." She groans, and I snort out an unattractive laugh, which just causes her to laugh harder. We start the car. I drive for a few minutes, and we talk about simple things. I get to listen to her rant about a complex art piece she's doing for a museum, and the bitchy curator she's had to deal with. Somehow, the discussion of our parents comes up.

"Since my mom died, I don't know I've just been in this slump." She says exasperated. I nod, and my hands grip the steering wheel a little tighter.

"My mom died too." She must notice my tone of voice. I expect her to start asking questions. But she stays silent. I glance at her confused.

"You're not gonna ask..." 

"I can tell it's a sensitive subject. I get that it's not easy to talk about. But I know you'll tell me someday." She says calmly. My body fills with gratitude. Without thinking, I reach over and grab her hand, lacing her fingers with mine. She squeezes my hand in response. My body fills with warmth and comfort. 

Pulling over, she looks out the window, her eyes lighting up.

"Paintball?"

-  
-  
-  
I duck behind a barrier as Tris shoots another paintball at me. I curse silently. Daughter of such a high ranking military officer, of course she knows how to shoot. I fire a paintball at her that she narrowly misses.

"Keep trying Soldier!" She yells. I let out a small chuckle. Suddenly, a sharp pain fills my lower backside. 

"Yes!" She shouts. The little shit shot me in the ass! She runs over and grabs my arm, pulling me to my feet. Pulling off her helmet, she grins. 

"How's that for a first date." I shake my head.

"Both my ass and my ego are severely bruised." She lets out a laugh.

"Tell you what, I'll buy you a hot chocolate to make up for it." I let out a fake huff.

"If you insist." We head to snack bar, where she proceeds to order two hot chocolates. We take them outside and begin to walk up the street. 

We continue to Central Park, laughing and making jokes. I pull her towards a bench and we sit. She looks up and sighs.

"I really like you, Four." I smile.

"I like you too." I go to reach for her hand but she pulls back. She looks me straight in the eye.

"I told you before I'm complicated. There's a lot to me that a lot of people don't know." She takes a deep breath.

"When my mom died, I kind of fell into these... episodes. Panic attacks. And they were ugly, and sometimes I still get them. And I have these nightmares from time to time, bad ones, the kind where you wake up screaming. And I just don't want to have you deal with that. I can't hurt another person in my life." Her eyes glitter and she wipes her nose. I notice she's shivering so I take off my jacket and wrap it around her shoulders. Quietly, I take her hand in mine, looking down at my shows soaked in snow. She glances up at me.

"My mom died when I was 15. My dad, he was pretty abusive. He was a politician, and he took out a lot of anger from work on my mom and I. I still have scars that he gave me, on my back. It's just a constant reminder, I can't get rid of him no matter how hard I try.

When I was 15, I came home from school one day to find her in puddle of her own blood. She wasn't breathing, and I started screaming. I can't remember what happened, but I blacked out. When I woke up she was gone. He told me she died, but I knew the truth. He finally took it too far, she couldn't handle it. He killed her. He may not have pulled the trigger, but I know he pushed her to that point.

I joined the Marines at 18, right after high school. During training, I competed the obstacle course in 4 minutes flat. Hence the nickname. My real name is...Tobias. I love my job. It became my new life, my home. My safe place." I finish and look at her. Her eyes don't show the pity I'm used to. Instead, they show awe.

"You... You're amazing." She breathes out. I shake my head.

"I ran from my problems." She turns my head to look at her. Our faces are inches apart.

"No, you didn't. You solved them. And that is the bravest thing you have done." I feel her breath on my face.

"I really want to kiss you." I whisper. She smiles.

"Then do it." I place my hand on her neck and pull her lips to mine. Her hands find my dog tags and she pulls me closer. I wraps my arms around her and pull her close. She sighs my name and I grin.


	7. Chapter 7

Tris POV:

I'm not aware of my surroundings until I feel a heavy rain start, soaking us. We pull back, laughing, and stand up quickly. I groan.

"We'll never make it back to the car." He laughs and starts to pull me towards a building.

"My apartment's right here. We'll wait for it to stop there." We race across the street, ducking in the small entrance as he fumbles for his keys. We push through the door, letting out a huge breath. His apartment is cozy, with a small living room, kitchen, and a door which I presume is his bedrooms. He turns to me and raises his eyebrows.

"You're absolutely soaked. Let's get you cleaned up." 

He leads me to the bathroom and turns on the light. I am so glad I wore water proof make up. My hair is nearly soaking, and my jacket and top are nearly sopping. He laughs as my mouth opens and closes.

"I'll get you something to wear." He passes me a towel and I immediately try to start drying my hair. I glance at myself in the mirror and notice the rosy glow in my cheeks. I smile, because for the first time in years I finally look happy. 

A knock at the door interrupts my thoughts. I open it and he hands me a black sweater. 

"Sorry if it's big, it's the smallest I could find." I smile.

"Thank you." I close the door, quickly stripping out of my wet things and placing them on the drying rack. I slip on the sweater, which comes to about mid thigh, and the sleeves just past my finger tips. I keep on my pants, as they aren't that bad, and open the door. He sits in the living room on the couch, watching the weather channel, his face worried.

"They're saying it won't let up till the morning. You might need to stay here tonight. All the taxi drivers are being ordered off the streets. " I can't help but blush. Date one, yet we're already at the sleepover stage. I shake my head. 

"It's all good. Mind if I take the couch?" He shakes his head. 

"No way. I'll take the couch you take the bed." I start to argue but he silences me.

"Nope, I insist. Come on, let's watch a movie." 

We end up watching a Christmas Carol, and it's quite enjoyable. I nearly cry when Tiny Tim dies, but force myself to stay calm. Four seems to notice my inner struggle as he wraps an arm around me. I breathe in his scent, Cologne and mint, but not heavy. I get lost in the old times Christmas adventure  
-  
-  
-  
The end credits roll, and he stands, leading me to his room. He grabs a pillow and blanket. 

"Just give me a shout if you need anything, I'm a light sleeper." He leans over and kisses my cheek. 

"Goodnight, miss Tris. " I smile.

"Night soldier." He shuts the door, leaving it open a crack. I climb into the bed, burying my face in his pillow. Sleep soon takes me. 

-  
-  
-  
I'm awakened by distant groans. I rub the sleep out of my eyes and pull back the covers. I slowly make my way towards the noise. Opening the door, I walk into the living room where Four is asleep on the couch. He's rolling around, sweating, and mumbling in a dreamlike state.

"Stop... Not her... Leave her..." It takes me a minute to realize what's happening. He's having a nightmare. I crouch by his side, contemplating what to do. I shake his shoulder gently. He doesn't respond and only lets out a groan. 

"Four." I whisper. He doesn't respond. I try again.

"Four its me." He groans again. By now I'm worried I won't be able to wake him up.

"Tobias wake up." I say louder. His eyes snap open, quickly taking in his surroundings. He frantically tries to sit up. I gently push his shoulders, noticing for the first time his torso is bare. I feel heat rush to my cheeks but I ignore it. His eyes bounce wildly to mine.

"Hey, hey it's ok. It's just me." I whisper, pushing a lock of hair out of his face. He cups he side of my head with his hand.

"Tris...You're ok." He whispers. I nod and cover his hand with my own.

"I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." He lets out a shaky breath.

"Sorry... I'm so sorry I woke you I didn't...I didn't-" I silence him by kissing him softly.

" I know , I get them too." He nods and lets out another breath. His eyes dart to mine again 

"You called me Tobias." He whispers. I nod sheepishly. He pauses.

"I like it." I let out a quiet laugh. He holds my hand.

"You can go back to bed, I'm sorry I woke you." I shake my head. 

"We're in this together, Soldier."

Taking his hands, I pull him up and lead him to his room. I get into the bed and pull back the covers. He hesitates, but climbs in next to me. I turn to face him and ltake his face in my hands. He breathes out and closes his eyes. 

"You're ok. I'm here." I whisper. He pulls me close, burying his face in my neck. I immediately wraps my arms around him. We stay like that for a few minutes, until he pulls back to look me in the eyes.

"Tris. I'm infatuated with you, and I'm stationed here in New York, training recruits. I'll be here for a while." I hope he's saying what I hope he is saying. 

"Will you do me the honor of letting me call you my girlfriend?" He whispers. I pull back and look him in the eyes. I break out into a grin.

"I'd like nothing better." He smiles and presses his lips to mine. I move my mouth against his. He pulls back.

"We need to get some rest." I nod. He pulls me close to his chest. I breathe his scent in. I feel content, and warm, and safe.


	8. Chapter 8

Tobias POV: 4 weeks later

I am awakened from my sleep by the sound of a heavy thud. Shooting up, I realize Tris isn't next to me anymore. I quickly pull back the covers and race to the bedroom door. Throwing it open, I run into the living room. The sight make me let out a huge laugh. 

Tris has Uriah pinned to the floor as Zeke is sipping a coffee at the counter, watching both of them. Uriah is squirming and letting out soft cries.

"Let me up, you she-beast!" He yells. She smirks and shakes her head. 

"Say it!" She yells. He shakes his head no. She nods to Zeke, and he tosses her a water bottle. She opens the lid, and hovers the bottle above his head.

"Say it!" She yells. He trembles.

"Fine! You're better at Halo than me! Are you happy?" She smiles and nods. 

"Very." She turns the water bottle upside down, soaking his face. He gasps and coughs. Tris climbs off him and walk over to me. 

"Morning." She says, kissing me. I smile. 

"Morning. Having fun?" She laughs.

"Somewhat. He needs to know his place." Uriah mumbles something unintelligible and she whips around.

"Come again?" He chooses to be smart and shuts his mouth. Tris sighs and turns around.

"I have to get to the studio, but do you want to come over for dinner later?" I smile and nod.

"That would be great." She smiles and gives me a quick kiss. Grabbing her keys, she heads out the door.

"By boys!" She calls. Uriah and Zeke chorus goodbye. Zeke turns to me and raises an eyebrow.

"You've fallen in deep." He mutters. I shrug.

"Can't say I haven't. She's amazing." He shakes his head.

"I'm going to explain this very carefully: I'm the closest she has to a brother, because her own doesn't give two shits about her. If you hurt her, best friend or not, I'll personally chop of your balls. Got it?" He says gruffly. I wince and nod, then do a double take.

"What do you mean her own brother doesn't give two shits about her? I though he calls her all the time." He glances at Uriah, who nods his head.

"Might as well tell him." Zeke sighs.

"The only reason Caleb calls her is to get free advertising art. He owns some big retail company and he uses her art instead of paying a designer." I shake my head.

"What a douche bag. Are you serious?" He scoffs and nods. My phone starts buzzing as my alarm goes off.

"Sorry guys I got to go. We're going to be training new a bunch of new recruits today, and they need me down at the academy." They nod. I grab my keys and make my way out the door.

-  
-  
-  
As I unlock the door to Tris's apartment with the spare key she gave me, I hear her yelling. Quietly, I shut the door. She's sitting in the living room, as blanket strewn across her lap and a hot mug of tea sitting on the coffee table. Her hand covers her face as she talks into the phone.

"I told you no. That's final." She says roughly. The person says something on the other line, and her face grows sober.

"I know mom said-I KNOW!" She sighs and her hands tremble. I reach over and snatch the phone from her hand. She looks up and begins to protest. I shake my head and press my finger to my lips.

"And for the record Beatrice, I don't exactly approve of this boyfriend Dad has been telling me about. What's with the sudden interest in a G.I Joe?" Says a voice on the other line. I almost laugh. This must be Caleb.

"Beatrice? Hello?" He asks. I clear my throat.

"This is the G.I Joe. Tris is a little busy right now, but you can call back when you learn some fucking manners. Bye." 

The voice on the end of the line starts to protest but I'm already hitting the end call button. I turn to Tris, who's fave is in her hands. Sitting next to her, I pull her into my lap. She wraps her arms around me and buries her face in my chest.

"Sorry." She whispers. I shake my head.

"Do not apologize, he was being a jerk." I whisper. She rubs her face.

"I'm just so tired of him, every time I refuse to do free works he plays the "mom-would -have -wanted- it" card." I rub her back and sigh.

"Just tell him no. He can't control you." She nods and glances up at me.

"Thank you." I lean down and kiss her. She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me close to her. Our lips move in sync. She pulls me down so we're both laying on the couch. I slide my hand to her waist but she pulls back.

"I don't want to go too fast." I nod.

"Me neither. Plus I really want to watch the movie." She laughs and lays down next to me. I flip throw the channels to the movie and we begin. I turn her so she is looking me in the eye.

"I am falling in love with you." She starts, sitting up so that she's straddling me over the couch so I can look her in the eyes. "I just thought you should know, where I stand. I get it might be a little fast, but nothing has felt more real to me Tris." She reaches out to cup my jaw, and my hand reaches up to cover hers. 

"You're really falling for me?" She whispers? I nod, pulling her closer to me. She smiles and her eyes water.

"I'm falling in love with you." She whispers. My heart swells and I pull her close to me. She lets out a shaky laugh and I burry my face in her hair. The movie is forgotten, and we spend the night in each other's arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Tris POV:

I wake in his arms, the smell of his scent filling my nose. I sigh and snuggle closer to him. His eyes slowly start to open and he faces me.

"Morning." He whispers. I respond by burying my fave in his neck and letting out a grunt. He laughs and wraps his arms around me.

"Any nightmares?" He whispers. I shake my head. Since being with him, the nightmares have almost diminished. He sighs.

"As much as I want to stay here with you today, I have to get to work, and you have to get to the studio." I roll my eyes and trace patterns in his chest.

"Are you sure?" I mutter. He intakes a deep breath.

"The Marines prepared me for all kinds of touture , but definitely not this." He groans. I laugh and get up, stretching my sore muscles. He flops back onto the covers and lets out a whine. I shake my head, stretching my arms over my head . He rubs my lower back and lets out a sigh.

"Should I meet you here after work?" He asks. I nod my head and lean over to kiss him. He cups my face before pulling away.

"Go, before I pull you right back in this bed!" He says jokingly. I laugh. Grabbing my clothes, I quickly change in the bathroom. When I get out, he's wearing his uniform with a jacket over it. I fix his collar, and he wraps his arms around my waist.

"We've got to go." He rolls his eyes. 

"Fine, lets go." We head downstairs and walk towards his motorcycle outside. Swinging my legs over the seat, he climbs on in front of me. I wrap my arms tightly around his waist. He laughs and the engine roars to life.

-  
-  
-  
I kiss him quickly as he comes to a rest at my store. He grins before pushing off of the curb and heading off the street. I quickly unlock the store front and turn on the lights. The paintings come to life and the frames cast shadows as I make my way around, turning all the lights.

I head back to my studio, where my most recent painting sits. A portrait of Tobias fills the canvas, his face looking at something in the distance as he is dressed in his Marine Formal. I sigh and pick up my brush, starting to work on some of the finer details. 

As I'm working on the detailed pattern of the uniform, the bell at the front the rings. I put my brush down and wipe my hands on a rag. 

Making my way to the front, I put on a smile.

"Hi, how can I- GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY STORE!" I shout. Eric stands against the counter, looking at some glass blown figurines. He looks up and smirks.

"Always good to see you too." I glare, and step closer to the counter. 

"Get out before I call the police, you're banned." He shrugs.

"I won't tell if you won't." I let out a frustrated sigh. He picks up a figurine of what looks like a wave frozen in midair. 

"Listen Tris, I came to talk about Eaton. Trust me, he's not worth your time." I scoff.

"I think I can tell the right sort for myself, thanks." He glares.

"Why are you so damn stubborn?" He growls. 

"Private Matthews, is there an issue?" A rough voice says. We both turn to see my dad. Eric immidietly straightens up.

"No Sir. Just having a discussion with Beatrice." My father glares.

"I guess the discussion is over. Now get out before I have you dishonorably discharged faster than you can say sir." Eric glares. He makes his way to the door before turning to me.

"Almost forgot." He takes the figurine in his hand and throws it to the ground. It shatters, bits of glass flying everywhere. I let out a strangled noise, mostly out of surprise and anger. My dad starts to advance as Eric speed through the door and down the street.

"Don't." I call. He turns around and his eyes soften.

"I'm sorry sweetie. You can make another one right?" I nod my head as a lump forms in my throat.

"Mom always liked the glass ones." I whisper. He looks at his shoes.

"I know sweetie." I grab a pan and dust broom and begin sweeting up the bits of glass, smaller tears working their way down my face.

You may think I might be over reacting, but words can't describe how much I miss my mom. She was my rock, she was a piece of me. And I can't go a day without missing her. She won't get to see me get married, or meet her grandkids. And it breaks my heart. 

I finish cleaning up and dump all the pieces in the garbage. I turn to him.

"I know we had lunch, just give me a few-" 

"Nope, you're going home. I'll set you up with a movie and a blanket, and we can do lunch tomorrow." I'm about to protest when he raises his hand.

"Nope. Besides I have to go oversee training in an hour. The boys are practicing at the harbor for retrieve and rescue." I wrinkle my nose.

"In mid-December? Seems a little harsh." He shakes his head.

"They need to be prepared for all types of weather. Besides its not that cold." I raise an eyebrow and he laughs.

"Can you check on Tobias? I know he's leading the training today." He nods. We head to the car and make our way to my apartment.  
-  
-  
-  
"Tris, wake up." A voice whispers. I slowly open my eyes as Tobias's face comes into view. I must have fallen asleep. I notice he has a small cut above his eyebrow and a scratch in his cheek.

"Jesus, what happened?" I say, sitting up and pulling him down next to me. I carefully put my hand on his face and turn it towards me so I can see the cut better.

"I'm fine, I just scraped my head on a rock." He says with a dry laugh. I shake my head.

"Reckless Soldier." I take his hand and lead him into the bathroom. Sitting in the sink, I take out a box of disinfectant and begin to clean the cut. He wines and brings his hand up to mine.

"Stop complaining." I mutter. He waits patiently as I clean it.

"Can I at least have a kiss?' He asks with his eyebrows raised. I roll my eyes and lean in, giving him a quick peck. He looks at me with puppy eyes. I kiss him again, this time a little longer. I pull back and toss him a towel.

"Get in the shower, you stink like fish." He gives a good hearted groan and shuts the bathroom door


	10. Chapter 10

Tobias POV:

I lay with Tris on the couch, her back pressed against my chest. Her breathing is even, a sign that she is fast asleep. I fiddle with her hair, her golden locks slipping through my fingers. She sighs in her sleep and flips around, facing me. I rub her back and sigh.

"Tris, we gotta get up. " She lets out a mumble that sounds close to a swear   
before rolling over and rubbing her eyes awake.

"You know, it sucks that we can't spend all day spooning on your couch, but I also promised Tori some new paintings for the shop." I grin and nod.

"It really is terrible." She leans over and kisses me before straightening up.

"Ok, lets get a move on, Soldier." I laugh and nod.

-

-

-

I sip on the coffee, now ice cold from waiting so long. I grimace and spit it back out into the cup. Amar, my commanding officer, glances over at me and grins.

"That's what you get for coming in late. Why were you late, anyway?" I turn red

"I was with Tris." He rolls his eyes and takes a sip of his coffee, muttering

"Stupid straight people." I chuckle before going back to the paper work in front of me. I shake my head.

"How did three guys get killed on this mission? And in Eric's department?" I ask, shocked. He shrugs, his face stony.

"Eric has been sending in rookies into buildings in Iraq. We try to get him to stop, but technically it is his call." I shake my head.

"He's a psychopath." Amar nods before turning to his computer. The door flies open, his hair mussed and his hands stained in what looks like paint. Amar glances at the clock and glares.

"You're an hour and a half late. Care to explain where you were?" Eric shrugs.

"Overslept." I'm about to open my mouth when my phone rings, Tris's face popping up on the screen. I furrow my brows. Tris never calls me at work. I hot answer and hold the phone up to my ear. 

"Tobias?" She whispers. I can tell from her voice shes been crying.

"Tris, what's the matter." I see Eric glance up and smirk. I glare. Amar looks at me worried and nods to the door. I grab my coat, making my way out to my bike. 

Tris sobs on the other end, and it sends a chill through my heart.

"Tris, tell me whats going on!" I ask firmly.

"Tobias, someone vandalized my store. All the money is gone, my paintings are trashed, and the windows broken. There's also spray paint everywhere." I freeze.

"Tris, hold on baby I'm on my way." She sobs.

"Please hurry." I end the call and climb onto the bike, kick starting the engine. I push off, making my way through the street.


	11. Chapter 11

Tobias POV:   
I pull up to the curb beside Tris's store. There is glass everywhere, and police are walking around. I get off my bike, throwing my helmets on the seat. My face is horror struck, and my heart aches for a place I've only come to know for a few months. It felt like home, just the aphmosphere, which is what Tris said she going for.

Tris. I rush inside, the sound of glass being crushed under my boots making me cringe. She stands by the counter, her arms wrapped around herself, surveying the damage. I can see from here her tear stained face and dark, gloomy eyes.

"Tris." I call. She turns before launching her self at me. I catch her and bring her tightly to me, lifting her off the ground. She buries her face in my shoulder.

"It's all gone. My paintings, drawings, everything. " I close my eyes and shake my head.

"I'm sorry." She lets go of me and lets out a shaky breath. 

"They vandalized the studio." She whispers. I furrow my eyebrows.

"Show me." She frantically shakes her head.

"That's ok, it's really not something I would-" I brush past her and open the door to her studio. Inside, the easel and paints have been spilled. All over the wall are crude drawings. One of them even went as far as to write SLUT in big letters on the wall. 

I clench my teeth. I know exactly who did this.

"I'll kill him." I mutter. Tris shakes her head.

"I know it was Eric, security camera caught his figure. I think he had Peter with him as well, but they had hoods or hats on. Probably both blind drunk, the place smells like vomit and vodka. But there's not enough evidence, you couldn't tell who it was" I turn around, disgusted.

"This is wrong! They shouldn't just be able to get away with this shit. I swear to God, I just wanna-" She grabs my hand, stopping my rambling.

"So do I, but there is nothing we can do today. So I'm asking you if you could just drive me home." Her voice is husky. I can tell from the look in her eyes it's not up for arguing. I take off my jacket and wrap it around her shoulders before leading her back out to my bike.  
-  
-  
-  
As we walk up the stairs to her apartment, she turns.

"You can go, I'll be ok." She whispers. I shake my head.

"I'll help you face the nightmares." She gives me a small smile and nods. We continue up the stairs to the apartment. She unlocks the door, and heads inside. I quietly follow.

"I'm just gonna use the bathroom." I say as she sits on the couch. She nods and gives me a tight lipped smile which I don't believe for a second.

After finishing in the bathroom, I make my way back to the living room. But as I grow closer, I hear soft, shaky breaths. I round the corner to find Tris sitting on the couch, her knees drawn up to her chest, her head buried. Obvious signs of what I can assume is a panic attack. 

I walk quietly towards the couch. Picking her up, I wrap one arm under her legs while the other supports her back. She wraps her arms around my neck and lays her head against my chest. I carry her towards the bedroom and sit us down on the bed. Gently, I pull us both down so we are laying together. I pull her face closer to mine.

"Look at me." She locks eyes with mine, her face flustered. I smooth the hair out of her eyes.

"It's ok to not be ok." I whisper. That's what opens the floodgates.

She begins to sob. I pull her towards me and she cries into my shoulder. It's soon turns into big, ugly sobs. I let her cry for a few mintutes, rubbing her back and whispering in her ear.

"Shhh, it's ok. I got you." After she is quiet, I let her pull back a few inches.

"I'm sorry, I don't meant to be such a-" she stutters. I kiss her quickly.

"It's ok. I had a nightmare our first date, remember?" She lets out a laugh. I pull her close.

"We put the Hot in Hot Mess." I whisper. She lets out another laugh before kissing me.

"I love you." She whispers. I grin.

"I love you too."


	12. Chapter 12

Tris POV: 

I wake in his arms. His grip is tight, but loose enough for me to escape. I make my way to the bathroom.

My image in the mirror is terrifying. My eyes are swollen, and my face is puffy. I sigh and splash water on my face. As I begin to dry my face, two arms wrap around my waist. I jump but relax at the contact. 

Tobias kisses he base of my neck, making me shudder. He laughs as he kisses my shoulder.

"Wanna just stay home today?" He whispers. I shake my head.

"I thought maybe I could come watch you train today, and then we could get lunch." He frowns.

"Are you sure? I don't know if Eric will be there today." I shake my head.

"I just want to be near you today." I blush and look down.

"Sorry that sounded really clingy. I can stay her-" he presses his lips to mine. I wrap my arms around him as he pulls me closer.

He breaks away first. "You're not being clingy. I want to be near you just as much." I smile. He pulls away.

"Come on, let's get dressed." 

He heads into the bathroom to throw on his uniform as I pull on a pair of jeans and a sweater. It's definitely getting colder, and I can't help but shiver as I strip quickly and pull on all my clothes.

Tobias steps out of the bathroom a few minutes later, dressed in his camouflage uniform. I take my turn in the bathroom, brushing my teeth and running a brush through my hair.

"You ready?" He calls. I step out of the bathroom and roll my eyes.

"So impatient." I say mockingly. He wraps his arms around me and looks down.

"I just want to be with my beautiful girl." I let out a laugh.

"Do you want some wine with that cheese?" He growls playfully before picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder. I let out a girlish shriek as he spins, before we collapse on the bed. He hovers over me as I try to catch my breath. He grins and presses a kiss to my nose. I push him playfully before sitting up.

"Let's go."

-  
-  
-  
We arrive at his base. He gives his badge to the guard, who waves us through. Tobias leads me to a small building, and the inside contains several desks. He grabs my hand and we make our way to a small desk in the corner. My picture is in a frame on his desk, and well as some files. 

A buff man walks over to us, eyeing Tobias.

"Four, who's this?" Tobias glances up and immidietly falls into a salute.

"At ease, just answer the question." He relaxes but stays in the same position, hands behind his back.

"Amar, this is Tris, my Girlfriend. I talked to you this morning-" Amar waves him off.

"Aw, I'm just busting your balls. Welcome Tris." He extends his hand and I shake it, relief falling over my body. 

As I'm about to say something, the door opens. 

In walks Eric.


	13. Chapter 13

Tris POV

Tobias freezes next to me and slides his arm through mine, running a hand up and down my back, as if trying to calm me down. My jaw clenches and my breathing becomes harsh. Eric glances over at us and smirks.

"Well well well. What do we have here? If it isn't the Serg's daughter." I glare.

"Well hello Eric. I wasn't aware they allowed strays on the base." He lets out a snarl and take step towards me. Tobias pushes me behind him.

"Try taking another step, I dare you." He whisper. Amar comes to stand between us.

"Alright you two, knock it off! Four, you're needed in training, and I will personally make sure that Miss Prior is safe with me. She'll be my guest observer today. As for you, Private Matthews, you'll be in charge of overseeing the dive-and-rescue teams. Am I clear?" He growls. They both nod, never breaking eye contact.

"Then get going."

-

-

-

I watch Tobias's muscles contract as he demonstrates how to retrieve a dummy in the water. His forehead glistens with sweat, and every time he goes under to retrieve the dummy my heart beat quickens. It's only when he's out of the pool, wrapping himself in a towel, that I can breathe easy.

I sit on a cold metal bench near the pool. Amar stands, barking orders at the young trainees. Tobias glances back at me and lets a small smile play on his lips before turning his attention back to the pool. As each person swims laps, I feel my legs growing cold with water. I sigh, standing up, and follow Amar as he make his way to each individual pools. He arrives at Eric pool, where he is currently screaming at one of the men, who stands shivering and dripping in water.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU AL? ITS'S SEARCH AND RESCUE, NOT FLOP AROUND LIKE A BEACHES WHALE." The boy turns red and mumbles something.

"Sorry sir. I was distracted." His eyes flit to me for a moment, but Eric catches on. He grabs my forearm roughly and hauls me to the front of the group.

"So you men are easily distracted by women. This is exactly why you are here! NO DISTRACTION CAN GET IN YOUR WAY!" He gives me a brutal shake. I let out a yell, which gets the attention of Amar. He turn and his face becomes stone.

"Private, let that young women go NOW." He glares, and I try to yank my arm away, it comes free, but I trip over his outstretched foot. My back hits the water, and I am submerged in cold. I fight to make my way to the to of the water, until I finally break the surface. Water stings my eyes, and I hear people shouting. A strong hand grips underneath my arms and pull me from the water. I cough and rub my face as the person wraps a familiar pair of arms underneath my legs. I glance up at Tobias, who's face is stony. 

He carries me to a bench and sets me down. A large towel is brought over and he kneels in front of me, wrapping me in it. He stays silent. I glance around to see Amar grabbing Eric by the collar and hauling him to his office. I lower my eyes to Tobias, who is attending to a small cut on the back of my hand. I flinch and pull away. His eyes finally meet mine. I take a deep breath in.

"I'm sorr-"

"Don't." He cuts in. He stands and heads towards the lockerooms. My eyes burn with tears. I stand, throwing the towel on the bench. I glance at Al, who's been watching me the entire time. I shoot him a small smile.

"Try not to worry about it." He nods. I sigh. 

"Tell him I left, ok?" He nods again and looks down. I brush past him and head for the exit. I pass by Amar's office. He glances up at me, and shoots me a frown. I shake my head and continue to the door. The air is cold, and I wrap my jacket tighter around myself. I hail a cab, and sit in silence as I drive back to my apartment.

-

-

-

I lie with Felix, my soft grey tabby cat. He always is a comfort to me. My phone keeps lighting up with texts from Tobias.

Where r u?

Al said you left

Tris

Plz answr

I continue to ignore the as I flick through the page of Harry Potter and The Order of The Phoenix.

When I arrived home, I had one of the worst panics attacks. I couldn't breathe, and my vision became blurry with the lack of oxygen I was getting. So I've turned to my comfort objects. Books, my cat, and a cup of tea. By now, my breathing is calm, and I feel in control of my own body again.

As I spent my time in a state of panic, all I could think is that I'm selfish. I am putting Tobias through a living hell. He doesn't deserve it.

I don't deserve him.


	14. Chapter 14

Tris POV:

I'm awakened by pounding at my door. I must have fallen asleep on the couch. I rub my eyes and stumble to the door, taking a second to blindly peer through the peep hole. The person doesn't appear to have an axe, so I slowly open the door. I'm assuming it's Christina, as I texted her earlier with details about today, and to tell her about the anxiety.

"Chris I'm fine, the panic attack ended hours ago." I say, rubbing my eyes. 

"You had a panic attack?" A deep voice asks. My vision suddenly clears. Tobias stands in the doorway, his face stricken. He wears a worn leather jacket, his hands shoved deeply inside his pockets. I open the door wider, and lean against the door frame.

"What are you doing here?" I whisper. He shifts, and gives me a look.

"You weren't answering your phone, I was worried." I roll my eyes.

"I was asleep, it's midnight." I sigh and open the door wider, heading back into the apartment. He follows and close the door.

"Yes, you fell asleep after your panic attack, which you blatantly forget to call and tell me." I shake my head as I fumble in the cupboard for a new mug and tea.

"You were working, I didn't want to bother you." He scoffs. 

"Bother me? You thought your ANXIETY would BOTHER me? What the hell Tris! We go through this shit together? Why would you think it would bother me? We've dealt with it before!" I smash the mug down on the counter, so hard it breaks into two. I whirl around.

"Maybe because of what happened today! I went to training with you, got thrown into a pool, and somehow I've pissed you off. I should have stayed home! This is so exhausting, and I always feel like I'm smothering you! Do you know what that's like? To be a needy girlfriend. It was hard enough for my dad to handle it, you shouldn't have to!" By now I have tears streaming down my face. I turn and begin to gather the broken cup. The ceramic digs into my hand, but I ignore the pain. 

He comes up behind me and begins to brush them out of my hand. They fall into the sink with a small dud.

"Leave them." He says quietly. I shake my head and sniff.

"It's fine, I got-" My shoulder shake, and he wraps an arm around me. I try to shrug him off as more tears come, but he turns me around and presses me to his chest. I wrap my arms around him and bury my face into his shoulder. He lifts me up, and I wrap my legs around his waist. He carries me into the bedroom and sits on the bed, me in his lap so I am straddling him. He rubs my back and caresses my hair as I let a few small tears fall.

"I can't keep doing this to you." I whisper. He pulls back and catches my face in his hands.

"Who says that I want you to stop? I am here to hold you at your worst, and applaud you at your best. " I shake my head.

"It's not fair to you." He shakes his head.

"Do you know why I was angry today? I was angry because I wasn't there to protect you. I'm a soldier, and we have to protect each other on the battlefield." I let out a shaky laugh.

"This isn't war, Tobias, this is life." He kisses my forehead.

"Then let me live every part of our screwed up one with you." It's those words that make the tears stop. I shake my head, and he cups my face in his hands.

"I love you." He whispers. I smile.

"Every screwed up part if me?" He nods his head.

"Every broken, sad, mean piece of you. No matter how many times you throw me away, I will always come back to you." I laugh.

"I love you too." He presses his mouth to mine, and I respond by pressing my body closer to him. Our kiss taste salty from my tears, but he doesn't seem to mind. He runs a hand down my back as he slowly lays back against the bed, me on top of him. His hand rests at my waist, and I'm thankful he respects my boundaries and senses I don't want to go anywhere tonight.

A heavy object jumps on my back, and we break the kiss. I laugh as Felix climbs over our conjoined form, meowing. I push hims slightly, hovering over Tobias.

'Do you want to stay here tonight?" I whisper. He nods, sitting up and quickly stripping off his uniform, leaving him in boxers and a T-shirt. he climbs under the cover with me, pulling my back against his chest. 

"Sleep, I'll fight off the bad dreams" He whispers in my ear. I laugh.

"With what?" I can almost hear the smirk in his voice.

"My bare hands, obviously." I laugh, turning my head so I can give hima quick kiss.

"Goodnight, Soldier."


	15. Chapter 15

Tobias POV: 3 months later  
-  
-  
My world is crashing around me as I slowly soak in each word Amar says to me.

"It'll only be a for a few months Four, and you'll be in the base for most of the time. I would say you would be totally safe, but you know I can never guarantee that for anybody." I swallow hard and shake my head.

"I don't understand, I was supposed to be stationed here for two more years. What's changed?" He sighs and rubs his forehead.

"Since Eric is finally off probation for what happened with Miss Prior, he's in command again. You'll be going to make sure he doesn't kill anymore of our boys with this car less mistakes. Understand?" I nod, rubbing my hands on the smith material of my uniform. He glances at me and his facial expressions soften.

"I wouldn't ask you if it wasn't necessary, Four." I lower my eyes. He cuffs my shoulder, forcing me to look up.

"Go home, spend some time with Tris. You're to report to the airport at 0:600 for further instruction next Monday. Is that clear?" I stand and nod.

"Yes Sir."  
-  
-  
Tris laughs as we walk towards Central Park, the wind blowing her windswept hair into her face. I pull her closer to my side. She lets out a content sigh.

"Thank you for dinner, I haven't felt that full since the night of the infamous Pedrard BBQ." I let out a strained laugh. I haven't told her yet. I know how much it will hurt her, and I know I need to break it to her as gently as possible.

We collapse on a nearby bench. She leans against my shoulder, rubbing her face against my shoulder. I wrap an arm around her, pulling her to my chest.

"I wish it was always like this." I whisper. She pulls back and frowns.

"Tobias, what is going on? You've seemed off all night." I sigh and burry my face in my hands. She rubs my back soothingly.

"Babe, whatever it is you can tell me." I sit up. Quietly, I take her hands in mine. 

"I've been reassigned." I whisper. I hear here sharp intake of breath.

"You're leaving? But I thought-"   
"I know, but there's some sort of emergency. I'm needed immediately." She shakes her head, tears prickling into her eyes. My heart starts to break, knowing I am doing this to her.

"Are you close? Because I could make the commute, or fly every weekend, or even-" I press my lips to hers to silence her. She responds, but I pull back after a minute.

"They're sending me back to Afghanistan, Tris." Her eyes lock with mine, and her tears start to flow. I pull her into a bone rushing hug, not willing to let her go. She cries silently, and soon I feel a few of my own tears join. She pulls back, wiping her face.

"Can we go home?" She whispers. I nod. We walk back to my bike, and soon are zooming through the streets.  
-  
-  
-  
When we enter the apartment, Tris turns.

"You know I love you, right?" I nod confused.  
"I love you too, but why-" She stops my words by kissing me fiercely. My arms immidietly go to her waist, pulling her against my body. She tugs at my shirt, and I gladly oblige. She runs her hands down my torso, as if taking in every inch of skin. I pick her up, her legs wrapping around my waist. I carry her into the bedroom, where her shirt soon joins the floor. As I set her down on the bed, I pull back for a second.

"Are you sure? I don't want any regrets after I'm gone." She shakes her head.  
"Never have I had any regrets with you." That's all it take for me to lose my self control.  
-  
-  
\-   
Afterwards, we lay wrapped in each other's arms, he lightly drawing patterns on my chest, me stroking her hair. She turns so her face is up to mine.

"Will you write to me?" She whispers. I nod.  
"Every damn day." She laughs.  
"What about call, and FaceTime?" I kiss her forehead.  
"Every chance I get." She grows quiet.

"Promise you'll come back to me." She whispers. I swallow hard. I don't know if I will, but I know I will try for her. I use my hand to cup her face.

"I promise."


	16. Chapter 16

Tris POV:   
We stand in the airport lobby, surrounded by other soldiers. Most are alone, but some have have girlfriends or wives with them. Tobias grips my hand, keeping me close to his side.

I've already said goodbye to Uriah and Zeke, and they are now saying goodbye to their girlfriends, Marlene and Shauna. I feel better knowing that he has the both of them over there to have his back. 

I smooth his unwrinkled uniform, letting myself be distracted.

"Got my number?"  
"Memorized it."  
"Time Zone Schedule?"  
"In my pocket."  
"Flight Meds?"  
"In my Duffel."   
"Ok." I place my hands on his chest. I quickly slip a small envelope that contains my picture and a letter into his pocket. He furrows his eyebrows and sighs.

"It won't be that long, you'll see." I nod, not willing myself to talk. He pulls me into a hug, kissing my forehead. I close my eyes, savoring his touch. He pulls back, leaving a few inches of space between us. He slips something cold around my neck. 

His silver dog tags dangle from its chain. I shake my head.

"You'll need them." He laughs.

"Already talked to Amar. He has a pair waiting for me." I feel my eyes burn. I throw my arms around his neck, burying my face in it. He grips me tightly.

"Now Boarding, New York to Europe, flight E207." He pulls back and gives me a small smile.

"I'll see you soon." 

"I love you." I whisper. He kisses me once again. He gives me one last look before turning to board the plane. He disappears through the door, and I feel myself begins to break down.

I collapse into a chair, his dog tags clutched in my hands. Christina, Marlene and Shauna all are crying as well.

So we sit in the airport for another 30 minutes and watch the plane take off, watching it take our boys away.


	17. Chapter 17

Tobias POV

Its been nearly four months since I've last seen Tris. Life on the base has been tough. The heat is brutal, and there are so many bugs.

The locals have taken kindly to us. Just yesterday, as I was patrolling the streets, a young girl offered me a cup of murky water. Smiling, I took it, but when out of sight I gave it to a man sitting on a street corner.

Every night, before I go to sleep, I take out Tris's picture, and just stare at it. It's here eyes that lull me into sleep.

We call each other almost every week. She tells me how the rebuilding of her store is going, and I tell her about my missions into the city. Since there is such a big time difference, our chats usually end with her falling asleep. My heart nearly shatters every time I have to hit end call, but I know that it's just temporary.

-

-

-

As I sit anxiously on the plan, I feel my body begin to fill with pleasure as we grow closer and closer to our final destination. All the men have leave for a week to go visit their families. Tris should be waiting for me when I step off the plane, and these months apart have shown me just how much I need her in my life.

The plane begins it final descent, and I practically feel myself nearly bouncing in my seat. Behind me, Zeke laughs.

"Excited to see Prior?" I roll my eyes.

"Are you excited to see Shauna?" He grins and winks. I fake a gag and face forward. Normally, being up this high would scare me. But if it's bringing me home to her, then it's worth it.

The plane lands, and we begin to collect our duffel bags. I thank the pilot and walk down the steps to the landing station. Around me, couples and families are gathered, hugging, smiling, kissing. I look around, my eyes searching for one face in particular.

Then I spot her.

She see's my face and breaks from the crowd, running at me. I toss my duffel bag somewhere to the side, and open my arms just in time to catch her as she launches herself at me. I pick her up, and her legs wrap around my waist. She buries her face in my neck, and I pull her as close as I possibly can. Her face is wet with tears, and all I can think is finally .

"I'm home." I whisper into her hair. She nods, pulling back ever so slightly so she can meet her lips with mine. The kiss is warm, sweet, and the one thing I've been craving for all these month. I set her down and wrap my arms around her waist, not breaking the kiss. I pull her so she is flushed against my chest. After a while, we pull back to catch her breath. Her familiar eyes meet mine and I grin. 

"Ready to go home?" She laughs and nods. We lace hands, and I stoop to pick up my duffel bag. We talk and laugh as we make our way out of the crowds, before hailing a cab and heading to her apartment.

-

-

-

We are greeted by a very energetic Felix greeting us at the door. He purrs loudly and claws playfully at my legs. I laugh and stoop to pick him up. he rubs his face into my chest, before jumping down and scurrying off to God know where. I turn to Tris.

"So, what do you want to do?" She raises an eyebrow. She walks towards me, slowly kissing my lips. The kiss turns fierce, and I pick her up, her legs wrapping around me, until we stumble to through the door of the bedroom.

-

Tris POV:

Tonight was amazing. His touch, one that I've been craving for months, was finally given back to me. 

I lay with my head on his chest, drawing patterns on the bare skin. His breathing is steady, meaning he is asleep. I roll over, slipping on a tank top and a pair of boxer shorts before turning off the lights and falling asleep.

I'm awakened by soft moans coming from Tobias. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, and I sit up. He's shifting around, and covered in sweat, his bare torso glistening.

"Leave...Her." He groans. I shake his shoulder.

"Tobias, baby wake up." He moans again.

"Stop." His whole body is trembling. I shake him again. His eyes spring open and he shoots up, panting. I step back, giving him space for a minute.

"Tobias, it was just a dream." I say into his ear. He nods, the covers pooling in his lap. I kiss the base of neck, his breathing shuddering. 

"Do you want to take a shower?" I whisper. he nods, getting up and heading to the bathroom, and hear the shower turn on. I sigh, knowing that neither of us will fall asleep. 

When he's in the bathroom for more than 15 minutes, I go to investigate. Opening the door, there is no steam so I assume he's taking a cold shower. The water is clouding my vision, but I can tell just standing in there

"Tobias?" I say quietly. He doesn't make a sound. I sigh, pulling back the curtain so I can see his face, He's facing the wall. Just staring at it. I turn off the water before tossing him a towel. He wraps it around his waist. I run into the bedroom and return with boxers and sweatpants.

Leaving him in the bathroom to put those on, I make up the bed again. He comes out a few moments later and its down. I gently pull him down so his head is on my lap, stroking his hair. he stays silent, and so do I, but no words seem to be needed.

After a little while. I manage to get him to lay down. Before turning off the light, He whispers something into my ear.

"I love you."


	18. Chapter 18

Tris POV:

By the time I had managed to coax Tobias back to bed, the sun had begun to rise. I leave him breathing softly, getting up to shut the curtains before climbing back into bed beside him. His arms wrap around me and he nuzzles his face into my neck, letting out a small sigh. I smile, letting my eyes rift close, and find myself lulled into a dreamless sleep.

-

-

I wake up to a small stream of light coming through the curtains. Detangling myself from from his arms, I sit and stretch lightly. My eyes are clouded with sleep, and I rub them lightly before getting up and pulling the curtain shut more, surrounding the room in darkness. Quietly, I make my way to the kitchen and switch on the coffee pot. The soothing drip from the brewing beans slowly coaxes my eyes open. I fill one mug, adding a little bit of cream to it before taking it to the couch, sipping it lightly. I watch the sun rise from the window of my apartment, the bright color making me ache for a paint brush.

I get up, making my way towards my in-apartment studio, a small room containing some paints and canvas. I pick up my easel, a small canvas, and a selection of acrylic paint. Setting up my supplies in front of the large window in my living room, I get to work trying to capture the essence of the morning sunrise.

I must have been working for hours, the sun filling my paper. I watch the swirls of yellow blend into the soft pinks and reds. I'm so engrossed in my work, I don't even notice him come up behind me. I feel him press up against m, and I jump.

"Good morning." He whispers, pressing a kiss to the base of my neck. I grin, a small shiver going down my spine. I set down my brush, not turning around. He wraps his arms around his waist.

"When did you wake up?" I whisper. He presses closer to me.

"Just now. I got concerned when I woke up and you weren't there." I shake my head.

"Always the protector." He lets out a laugh.

"But who will protect you from me?" Without warning, he throws me over his shoulder. I let out a shriek, as he turns and deposits me onto the couch before lying on top of me. 

"Get up, your crushing me!" I gasp, laughing in between breaths. He supports himself on his forearms, looking down on me.

"Only if you kiss me. " I wrinkle my nose.

"Not a chance, Morning Breath." He lets out a laugh before letting his weight fall on me again.

"Okay, Okay!" I gasp. He grins and gets up. I wrap my arms around his neck, and pul him in for a kiss. He wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me on top of him. As his hands start to slip underneath my shirt, I pull back.

"I have work today, you can come if you want." He nods.

"That could be fun. But first.." I roll my eyes as he pulls me back down to him.

_

_

"Tobias...Mmhm...I have to... finish." He presses another kiss to my neck. I'm currently trying to work on a painting for a hospital, and him "distracting" me isn't helping.

" It can wait." He murmurs. I sigh, turning around and pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

"Can you go check the front desk? I know were slow today, but I just want to make sure." He lets out a hue sigh and gives m a half bow. 

"As you wish." He turns and leaves the room. I pick up my brush, ready to start again, when I hear my name.

"Tris! Someones here to see you!" I let out a moan, wiping my hands on my already-paint-splattered jeans. Making my way to front room, I keep trying to wipe paint off my hands.

"Welcome to Splatter, How can I help you?" 

"Beatrice" I looks up at the sound, my throat forming a lump.

"Caleb."


	19. Chapter 19

Tris POV:

Tobias glares at him as I make my way around the counter.

"Caleb, what a...surprise." I say nervously. He nods, grinning.

"I got a flight out yesterday, I'll be in town for a few day and I thought I would surprise you." He wraps an arm around me, and I stiffen. He lets go and eyes Tobias.

"You must be.." He prompts, eyeing his large arms through his tight T-shirt.

"G.I Joe." Tobias says roughly. Caleb lets out a nervous laugh.

"Sorry about that, just a bit protective, right Beatrice?" I shrug, and he glares

"So what do you want?" Tobias asks in a bored voice. I shoot him a look, and he smirks. Caleb blinks or a few seconds, clearly caught off guard by the question.

"I-I just wanted to see my sister." He stutters. I scoff.

"Yeah, and what else?" His innocence act quickly is wiped away.

"Alright, I'll cut to the chase. My company needs a few art pieces for a auction, and my boss is very interested in your work." I roll my eyes as I begin to wipe paint off my hands, not meeting his eyes.

"I can arrange that, you would just have to pay full price like everyone else. The large pieces are $1200-" I'm cut off by his laugh.

"Really Beatrice, stop kidding. I need the painting now, and the company doesn't have that kind of money for such a non-necessity item." I look up, shaking my head in frustration.

"Your multi-billion dollar company can't afford a couple of paintings? Come on Caleb! I can't do that, I need to make a living." He lets out a harsh laugh.

"Look at you Beatrice, this is more a hobby than a living. You can't rely on daddy's money forever." My cheeks burn red with anger.

"How could you say that! I'm making my own money, paying off my own student loans, paying for my apartment, while you still run around like a chicken with its head cut off asking dad for loans!" His face grows dark.

"Look at you, I never thought you would sink this low, Beatrice. What would our poor mother say if she saw you?" The words barley leave his mouth before he is thrown against the wall. A water color painting falls an the frame smashes as Tobias pushes him into the wall.

"Don't. You. Ever. Talk to her like that." He grits out. Caleb flails against him. I tug at his shoulder.

"Let him go."

"I'll sue you for every god damn penny you own, muscle man!" Caleb yells. The bell by the front door rings, and I hear foot steps.

"HEY! FOUR WHAT THE HELL." My dad rushes by, prying Tobias off. Caleb falls to the ground, clutching his shoulder.

"He attacked me, Dad!" I hold Tobias by the arms, so he doesnt go after him again.

"Don't talk to her that way." He growls. Dad looks between us.

"What the hell is going on?"


	20. Chapter 20

Tris POV:

Tobias steps back from Caleb, his chest heaving. 

"Sir-" My dad holds up a hand.

"No formalities, just tell me why you attacked my son." I step forward, but he shoots me a look.

"Stay out of this Beatrice." I glare as he turns to face Tobias again.

"I'll tell you why dad! I was talking about how well the companies been doing, and asking Beatrice for some of her beautiful artwork, and HE attacked me!" Caleb says shrilly. I go to open my mouth again but Tobias shakes his head.

"I'm sorry sir." He turns to Caleb.

"Please forgive me, I don't know what came over me." Caleb sniffs.

"You're Marcus Eaton's kid, right? Imagine the shame he goes through as having you for a son." Tobias looks like he's been shot. My dad opens his mouth, but I beat him to it.

"CALEB! Enough! How dare you? Tob-" He brushes past me and heads for the door. My heart plummets and I turn/

"Tobias please! Tobias, come back!" I call, running after him. I meet up with him as he 

is starting up his bike. I put his hand on my shoulder but he shakes me off. 

"Go inside, you'll freeze." He mutters. I shake my head.

"Baby, please just think for a minute. He didn't know-"

"EXACTLY! HE DOESN'T"T KNOW! NOBODY DOES." He yells. He take in a deep breath.

"I just need some time, I'll see you soon." He pushes off the side of the curb and takes off down the street. My hand still clutches the air where his shoulder would have been. I look down and see something silver in the street. The idiot dropped his house key.

I pick it up, stuffing it in my pocket, before making my way back inside. My dad leans at the counter, talking in furious whispers to Caleb. I clear my throat and they both look up.

"Honey, we we're just discussing. Caleb knows he was wrong, and he-" 

"If you ever insult me, or tell me my mother would be ashamed, or insult the man I love, I will never speak to you again." I mutter quietly to Caleb. His face goes slack, and tears fill his eyes.

"Beatrice." I turn to my father.

"You two are not the only men in my life. And if you drive one away, expect me to go with him." I clear my throat.

"Caleb, you want the pieces? Full price, plus shipping. Now if you excuse me, I've got a Soldier MIA." I turn, letting the door slam behind me as I make my way to the nearest subway station.

-

-

-

I've spent the last hour looking for him with no such luck. He won't answer my calls, and I'm becoming desperate. I finally decide to call Zeke.

"What up, Short Stuff." He says cheerfully. I groan.

"Zeke not now. Four is missing. Where does he usually go when he's upset?" Zeke swears loudly on the other end. I hear him move some things around.

"He's at High Hill Cemetery in Brooklyn. He always goes there if he's mad or stressed." I sigh in relief.

"Thanks Zeke." He laughs.

"No problem, just bring our boy home." I hit end call and head to hail a cab.

In a few minutes, we pull u to a gated green area filled with tomb stones. I spot Tobias's bike next to the curb.

"You want me to wait." The cabby says in a thick accent. I shake my head, passing him some money.

I step out onto the sidewalk, the cold air chilling my bones. I slowly walk up the hill to where he sits. He's staring at a large gravestone, not moving, a bouquet of flowers and a small stuffed bear resting against it.

"You found me quicker than I thought." He says as I approach him. I let out a shaky laugh.

"Thank Zeke for that." He stay silent, staring at the words.

"My mother and sister." He says, pointing to the names. Birthdates are different, but death dates are the same.

"She tried getting us away, ended up smashing into a drunk driver." He blows air out, creating a puff of smoke.

"It should have been me too." I shake my head.

"No. Don't say that. It wasn't your fault." He lets out a painful laugh.

"She had her whole life ahead of her. And then she's gone. She got away from him, but not in the right way." His voice cracks at the end. I don't say anything as he sniffs.

"I would have gotten them away." He whispers. He grows silent. I shift so I'm facing them grave.

"I was twenty. My mom had just died, and things were...really bad. I was a mess, and I was so...angry. I used to go to this old church every night and pray.

One night, on my way back from church, it was like I just gave up, and for a split second I let my hand leave the wheel. 

I ended up wrapping myself around a tree. I was in a coma for 3 days, and then hospital for a month." I pause to let him sink in this information.

" I have this belief that God hears us, but I won't spout some bullshit that things happen for a reason." I turn his face to look at me. 

"They shouldn't have died that day. But...Maybe he took them before they could be hurt anymore." His face crumples and he lets put a sob. I pull him to me, his face buried against my chest, stroking his hair as he lets all his emotions out.

Sometime the people who cry the hardest have been the strongest for too long


	21. Chapter 21

Tris POV:

I sigh, balancing the phone while I swing to bag over my shoulder.

"It just dosen't seem like a big deal. I'm twenty five, not twenty one or something. This years birthday just doesnt feel important." I hear him let out a huff. 

"Baby, why don't you go out with Chris. Your day should be amazing." I give a dry laugh.

"The only thing I want for my birthday is you in my arms." He laughs.

"So do I, and in your apartment." I roll my eyes.

"You're impossible." I hear muffling on the other side of the phone. His voice speaks a second later.

"Tris, I gotten go. I love you." I'm about to speak again when the lime goes dead. I furrow my eyes as I shove my phone in my pocket. Sticking my arm out, I attempt to hail a cab. It slows down, and I open the small sliding screen.

" Get me to the Brooklyn Bridge."  
-  
-  
-  
A few hours later, my sketchbook is filled with multiple sketches of cars and the towering bridge that surrounds me. The breeze brushes my hair into my face, and he sun is warm on the back of my neck.

I sigh, picking up my phone and gathering everything into my bag. I quickly find my way to the subway and take the A train, getting off near Times Square. I walk the few blocks to my apartment, then unlock the door. I grab the mail on the floor that was pushed through the slot on my door. Making my way into the living room, I stop dead in my tracks. My dad sits on the couch with another man in a suit. He jumps up when he sees me.

"Sweetheart." He says. He gesture to the man.

"This is Four's father, Mr.Eaton." My mouth grows sour, but I swallow my anger.

"Hello." I turn.

"Dad, what's going on?" He sighs.

"Sweetie, Four camp was attacked. Some of the soldiers were captured." My mouth grows dry.

"He's been taken sweetheart. We don't know where he is." I shake my head, backing up. I hit a wall, and my legs give out. Instantly my dad is by my side, holding and rocking me as I sob, through the my tears, I see Marcus. He rolls his eyes and scoffs. It takes everything in me to not lunge at him. Instead, I stay calm.

"Mr. Eaton, I'm sorry but can you please leave? I want to be alone." He glares.

"My dear girl, I realize you're upset, but a little hospitality would be nice. I too am suffering." My dad stands up gruffly.

"Come along Marcus. Tris, I will call Christina to come sit with you." Marcus glares, but follows him out the door.

"Bastard." I whisper. He shoots me a look. The door slams, and I begin to sob again. 

He's gone.


	22. Chapter 22

Tris POV:  
Time passes slowly. People drift in and out of the apartment all day bringing various kind of foil wrapped food, while I lay on the couch covered in a blanket. Christina stays with the me the entire day, only leaving to go to the store. She returns with a bottle of wine, and we spend the evening drinking. The alcohol has no effect, it just makes me feel numb.

A day turns into three. Then a week. I go to the studio, but all I can paint is him. His image fills canvases big and small. I end up with nearly seven paintings by the end of the day.

It doesn't come until the third week. As I'm unlocking the door to the apartment, someone calls my name.

"Tris!" The voice says loudly. I turn to see my dad, waiting by an open taxi. My heart sinks.

"Daddy, please don't say it-" He sighs and holds up a hand.

"Get in the car Beatrice." I tremble as I make my way down the stairs. He lets me slide into the car as he slams the door behind me. He climbs into the front and the taxi takes off. I slide the plastic screen forward.

"Dad please tell me where we are going. I'm begging you." I plead. He clears his throat.

"The hospital."   
-  
-  
-  
He was talking to me when the invasion came. As he camp was surrounded, they kept calling for the leader, saying they would kill everyone if the leader didn't step forward. Tobias went in Amar's place, and he was take to a POW camp. They beat him and had him do harsh physical labor. He ended up escaping, walking over 20 miles back to he camp, where he was then transferred to the hospital.

I rush through the white hallways of the hospital with my dad trailing close behind me. I end up at the front desk.

"Four Eaton! What room is he? I'm his girlfriend." The bored nurse looks up at me before looking his name up on his computer.

"Floor 7, room 6. But I should warn you its not a pretty sight-" I'm off before she finishes her sentence. I run to the elevator, frantically pressing on the buttons. My dad comes up huffing next to me as the door slides open. We slip in and I punch the seventh button. As we ride up, my dad turns to me.

"I know how much you will want to jump into his arms, but you need to be cautious. He is severely injured and very unstable. So take it easy. " I nod, and the elevator stops. When the doors slide open. I take off again. I reach his room in a matter of seconds, but I hesitate at the door. My dad nods.

"Go on in, I need to go see some of the other men." I twist the door handle, quietly slipping into the room. 

He lays in the bed, his eyes shut. Scratches are covering his face and his arms, as well as a plump lip that looks like he was in a prize fight.He groans at the click of the door.

"I already told you I don't want anymore fucking jello." He moans. I laugh, tears clouding my eyes.

"I think I'm a little better than jello." His eyes fly open, and find me. He struggles to sit up, gasping for air.   
"Tr-Tris." I hurt to his side, pushing him back down. His eyes are misty and he struggles to form words.

"Shhhh. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." I say calmly, cupping his cheek. I bend my head down, and our lips collide. He clutches at my hand and grips it in his. When we pull away for breath, his cheeks are shinny.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I couldn't let him go, I owe that man everything, and I knew I could make it back. We needed a leader. And he-" I cut him off.

"I don't care. I don't fucking care. You are alive and with me and that's all I want. I'm not letting you go again." He slides over, allowing room on the bed.

"C'mere." I cautiously climb on, careful of his wires. He wraps an arm around me, and I burry into his side.

"I love you." He whispers. I let out a shaky laugh as my eyes fill up again.

"You too, Soldier.


	23. Chapter 23

Tobias POV:

My breathing is steady as I lay in bed with Tris, my arms wrapped around her small frame. Even to the dismay of the doctors, she hasn't left my side all week. Even me just mentioning her going home to get sleep throws her into a state of panic. She sleeps in a small chair next to my bed, or sometimes even in the bed if we can manage it.

My night terrors have increased dramatically, and every night I wake up shouting and drenched in a cold sweat. She's always by my side in an instance, no matter the time of night. I feel guilty, knowing how much stress this is putting on her, even after her constant reassurances.

She stirs slightly, and her eyes drift open. I press a kiss to her forehead and she sighs.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty." She lets out a small laugh, burying her face into my chest. I wrap my arms tighter around her and let out a deep breath. She closes her eyes again.

"How are you feeling?" She whispers. I shrug.

"Only one night terror last night, so that alright I guess." She lets out a hum in response and sits up, straightening her clothes. We go through the daily routine of her helping me into a fresh pair of clothes and an escort to the bathroom, then the rigorous task of the nurse checking my vitals. What we don't account for this morning, is my doctor dropping by unexpectedly.

"Sergeant Four, how are we doing today?" He asks with a smile, sitting down in a rolling chair. I sigh.

"Other than the night terrors, I've been fine. I was wondering if I could get a time frame of when I could get out of here." He frowns.

"You see, that's the difficult part. Where your physical health has improved dramatically, your mental health is...unimproved." He sighs, rubbing his face.

"Mr. Eaton, you have a very severe case of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, or PTSD. I don't think it's wise at this point of your condition to let you be discharged alone." Cold fear sweeps over me.

"What do you mean alone?" He clears his throat.

"I feel that you are not stable enough just yet to be living on your own. But there are several options. First, we can put you on a prescription medicine to help with some of your anxiety. Next, there is the living situation. I can recommend a great institute for recovering soldiers, or a 24 hour nurse service." I shake my head, and am about to respond angrily when Tris interrupts.

"If I'm living with him, can he be released into my care?" She asks abruptly. He opens his mouth, them closes it.

"Miss Prior, that would require lots of effort. You would need to be with him nearly everyday until he is starting to show signs of recovery." She gives me a small smile.

"After being apart so long, I doubt that I would be able to stay away from him for even a single minute." I smile, taking her hand in mine. She squeezes it and turns back to the doctor

"I was planning on asking him to move in when he got back from deployment anyway. This is just convenient then." He rubs his forehead.

"Miss Prior, this is a lot of responsibility. I'm not sure it's wise if-" She glares and cuts him off.

"Listen to me, DOCTOR , Tobias has never been and never will be a responsibility. he's the love of my life, and I will do whatever it takes." He looks taken startled, but clears his throat again.

"Fine, but we will need you to fill out some papers. If you would come with me." She smiles at me before kissing my hand, then exits. I lean back and sigh, wondering how I could get so lucky

-

-

-

"Easy grandpa." Tris says laugh, helping me out of the taxi. I roll my eyes and I shakily get to my feet.

"I'm only two years older than you." I mutter, leaning on her for support. The lack of the heavy medications given to me in the hospital has left me weak and unsteady, much to my dismay. She leads me to the front of the building, easing me up each step. We enter the main lobby before heading straight to the elevator, where we ride to the 3rd floor. She helps me to the apartment, fumbling with the keys as she opens the door.

We head inside, and she half carries me into the bedroom. Laying me down on the bed, I wince as she brushes over one of my scars.

"Shh, I'm sorry." She whispers. She pulls the covers over me and I sigh, letting my head fall back against the pillow. She leaves, coming back a few minutes later with a glass of water and a small tablet. I take it, gulping down the water to get the bitter taste of the chalky pill out of my mouth. She sits down on the edge of the bed, brushing the hair out of my face.

"Do you want anything?" She whispers. I nod, pulling her to me. Her lips move against mine, and I pull her on top of me. She pulls back with a groan.

"Baby, as much as I want to continue this you need to rest." I sigh, tucking a loose strand of her hair.

"OK, just do me one favor." She gives me a half smile.

"What." I pull up the covers, motioning for her to lay with me. She crawls in with me, burying her face into my arms. I breathe in the smell of her hair until it lulls me to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

Tris POV:  
Time passes slowly. People drift in and out of the apartment all day bringing various kind of foil wrapped food, while I lay on the couch covered in a blanket. Christina stays with the me the entire day, only leaving to go to the store. She returns with a bottle of wine, and we spend the evening drinking. The alcohol has no effect, it just makes me feel numb.

A day turns into three. Then a week. I go to the studio, but all I can paint is him. His image fills canvases big and small. I end up with nearly seven paintings by the end of the day.

It doesn't come until the third week. As I'm unlocking the door to the apartment, someone calls my name.

"Tris!" The voice says loudly. I turn to see my dad, waiting by an open taxi. My heart sinks.

"Daddy, please don't say it-" He sighs and holds up a hand.

"Get in the car Beatrice." I tremble as I make my way down the stairs. He lets me slide into the car as he slams the door behind me. He climbs into the front and the taxi takes off. I slide the plastic screen forward.

"Dad please tell me where we are going. I'm begging you." I plead. He clears his throat.

"The hospital."  
-  
-  
-  
He was talking to me when the invasion came. As he camp was surrounded, they kept calling for the leader, saying they would kill everyone if the leader didn't step forward. Tobias went in Amar's place, and he was take to a POW camp. They beat him and had him do harsh physical labor. He ended up escaping, walking over 20 miles back to he camp, where he was then transferred to the hospital.

I rush through the white hallways of the hospital with my dad trailing close behind me. I end up at the front desk.

"Four Eaton! What room is he? I'm his girlfriend." The bored nurse looks up at me before looking his name up on his computer.

"Floor 7, room 6. But I should warn you its not a pretty sight-" I'm off before she finishes her sentence. I run to the elevator, frantically pressing on the buttons. My dad comes up huffing next to me as the door slides open. We slip in and I punch the seventh button. As we ride up, my dad turns to me.

"I know how much you will want to jump into his arms, but you need to be cautious. He is severely injured and very unstable. So take it easy. " I nod, and the elevator stops. When the doors slide open. I take off again. I reach his room in a matter of seconds, but I hesitate at the door. My dad nods.

"Go on in, I need to go see some of the other men." I twist the door handle, quietly slipping into the room. 

He lays in the bed, his eyes shut. Scratches are covering his face and his arms, as well as a plump lip that looks like he was in a prize fight.He groans at the click of the door.

"I already told you I don't want anymore fucking jello." He moans. I laugh, tears clouding my eyes.

"I think I'm a little better than jello." His eyes fly open, and find me. He struggles to sit up, gasping for air.  
"Tr-Tris." I hurt to his side, pushing him back down. His eyes are misty and he struggles to form words.

"Shhhh. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." I say calmly, cupping his cheek. I bend my head down, and our lips collide. He clutches at my hand and grips it in his. When we pull away for breath, his cheeks are shinny.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I couldn't let him go, I owe that man everything, and I knew I could make it back. We needed a leader. And he-" I cut him off.

"I don't care. I don't fucking care. You are alive and with me and that's all I want. I'm not letting you go again." He slides over, allowing room on the bed.

"C'mere." I cautiously climb on, careful of his wires. He wraps an arm around me, and I burry into his side.

"I love you." He whispers. I let out a shaky laugh as my eyes fill up again.

"You too, Soldier.

Hope you guys are enjoying! More to come.


	25. Chapter 25

Tris POV:

Tobias lays on the floor, Max's head resting on his stomach, moving up and down with every breath that he takes. After picking him up and filling out the necessary paperwork, we officially claimed him as ours. He even has a little vest that he wears, allowing him into public locations.

I sit down beside them, running my hand over Max's small head. His ears perk up as he glances up at me with dark brown eyes. He lets out a huff and relaxes his head again. Tobias laughs before wrapping an arm around me.

"How are you," I whisper as he presses a small kiss to the side of my head. He shrugs, running a hand down my arm. 

"Tired I guess, but that's to be expected," I smirk a little.

"That's a shame, I was thinking we could..." The words barely leave my lips before he stands, swooping me into his arms. I let out a shriek, and Max stands up quickly. 

"Max, rest." Tobias orders. He lays down quickly, closing his eyes. Tobias takes the opportunity to rush us into the bedroom. He throws onto the bed, climbing on top of me and pinning me to the comforter. I let out another burst of laugh and is hands travel to my side, tickling me as his hands find the hem of my shirt. I tug at his, and he quickly removes it, letting me run my hands over his well-defined abs. He removes mine, and slowly piece by piece, the clothing comes off and we soon become one.

-

-

-

We lay in bed afterward, trying to catch our breath. I snuggle into his side, and he wraps an arm around me.

"I swear it get's better and better every time." He finally says. I giggle and press a kiss to his torso. 

"Well, I think we need to prove that theory," I mutter. He lets out a groan.

"Honestly women, you're getting greedy." I laugh as he pulls the covers over us. As he moved on top of me, we are interupted by a bark.

"Four? Tris are you guys-" Zeke pushes oprn the door, followed closley by Christina. I yell, covering myself with the sheets as Tobias sits up, throwing himself into an upright position.

"ZEKE GET THE HELL OUT!" Tobias yells. Zeke stands there, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. I groan as Christina winks at me. All of a sudden, a heavy weight falls ontop of me. Max has leapt onto the bed, attempting to try and soothe Tobias, obviously confused. I groan, pulling the covers over my head.

"We'll just...Bye." Zeke stutters. I hear a door close, and the weight of Max leaves the bed. Tobias pulls back the covers, looking down at me. 

"Sorry Baby. I guess that kinda ruined the evening." I shrug and smile. 

"Its ok, we had fun. Im getting tired anyway." He nods. Placing a kiss on my forhead. He clicks off the light, and I fall into a dreamless sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

Tobias POV:

Tris is in a definite mood all morning. The entire day has been filled with pointless arguments,with her often shedding quite a few tears. At around noon, she can't handle it any more. Grabbing her coat, she mumbles something about going to Christina's. I sigh, collapsing on the couch. Max comes over, placing his head on my lap. I smile, scratching behind his ears.

A few minutes later, a knocking sounds. I sigh, jumping off the sofa. I open the door, revealing a smirking Zeke and Uriah. 

"So, we are here because Christina is comforting a very distressed Tris. So this is how this is going to work; you are going to invite us in, give us booze, and tell us the problem." I sigh, opening the door wider. 

They make a bee line for the couch. I retrieve three beers from the fridge, tossing it to them over the counter. Zeke catches his, while Uriah's huts him in the head. I shake my head, taking a seat on the arm chair. 

"OK, now what's going on?" Zeke starts. I rub my face, feeling the stubble that coming in.

"Tris and I have been...rocky lately. We're arguing , she's moody,she won't let me cone near her most days." Zeke frowns,taking in this information.

"Is she PMSing?" I glare at him,and he puts his hands up.

"Just asking." I sigh, shaking my head.

"I don't think...it...would last this long." Uriah gags. His face then lights up.

"Maybe she's having an affair!" I pick up on if Max's chew toys, throwing it at his head. He groans.

"OK OK! Never mind." Zeke clears his throat.

"Maybe she's just...getting tired." He sets his beer down on the table.

"Taking care of a wounded soldier isn't easy. You just have to make sure you're taking care of her as much as she is you. And you also need to keep then romance going. Dates..shit like that. That's what Shauna and I do." I nod, letting his words soak in.

The door clicks, and Tris slips in. Her eyes are red and puffy, and her hair is a bit missed. She starts when she notices the boys. We all stand, and Zeke and Uriah turn to me.

"We'll leave you to it." Zeke clasps my shoulder before dragging Uriah out the door. I turn to Tris, and she crosses her arms over her chest. 

"Tobias-" I cut her off.

"Tris please I have to stay this." She sighs, rubbing her face.

"I know its been rocky these past couple of weeks, and I'm sorry-" Tris groans.

"Tobias-" 

"Please Tris, I'm so sorry, and I love you. We can figure this out.I know I've been a real ass, letting you do all the work." She let's out a frustrated huff, beginning to dig through her bag.

"Tris please, I'm extremely sorry. Please listen!" She finally glances up at me. She pulls a baggie out of her bag, tossing it to me. I catch it, glancing down at the contents. 

A white plastic stick lies in the bag, two faced lines appearing in a small section. 

Tris begins to sniff. Letting tears drip out. 

"I'm sorry, Tobias." I furrow my eyebrows, confused. She sees my look and let's out a strangled laugh.

"I'm pregnant."


	27. Chapter 27

Tris POV:

His face grows pale. Before I can react, his hands drop the plastic stick, and his knees buckle. I scream as he hits the ground, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. I grab his shoulders and shake him.

"TOBIAS WAKE UP!!" I scream. I slap his face, but he stays silent. I keep shaking him until he lets out a groan. I gasp, tears streaming down my face as I pull his head into my chest.

"I hate you! God I fucking hate you!" I say, kissing his forehead. He moans again, and I rest his head on my lap.

"What happened?" He whispers. I sigh, biting my lip. 

"You fainted after I told you...I'm pregnant." His eyes start to close again, and I slap him across the face, hard.

"OW! OK I'm awake." His eyes come back into focus with mine.

"You're really pregnant? With my baby." I nod, tears continuing to stream down my face. He sits up a little, brushing my face with his hands. 

"I am so happy." He says, his voice in a croaky whisper. I look down, shocked.

"You-you aren't mad?" I croak. He sits up farther, kissing my forehead. 

"Mad? You're having my baby! Sure its in planned, but we can make it work...unless-" he freezes, suddenly trailing off. I take a shuddering breath.

"Unless what?" He sighs

"You do...want to keep it, right?" I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Yes, I'm keeping it." He smiles. Then grimaces.

"OK, help me up." I grab his arm, and help him shakily to his feet. I lead him towards the bedroom, and he stretches across the bed. I lay on top of him, listening to his heart beat. 

"A baby." He whispers . I nod. My hand finds his, and he grips it tightly. I feel a the slide down my cheek, he pushes me up, starting at my blotchy face.

"Baby what's wrong?" I let out a sob. 

"I'm so sorry. I was on birth control and I must've missed a couple of days, and I know how you feel about kids-" He cuts me off by pressing his lips to mine.

"Tris, I am only hesitant about having kids because of my father, but you do not need to apologize." He says sternly. I nod.

He reaches for my shirt, pulling it up so my stomach is exposed.

"Hi little one, this is daddy. I am very excited to meet you, and I want to tell you that you have the most beautiful, and smart, and kind mommy. " He looks at me and smirks.

"And now daddy is telling you to hold on while he and mommy fool around." I let out a laugh as he pulls off his shirt and rids me the rest of mine. Our torsos press together, and his smirk grows as he glances at my chest.

"Pregnancy perks." He comments. I rolls my eyes before pressing my lips to his.


	28. Chapter 28

Tris POV:  
I lay with my head on his bare chest, his arm wrapped around me, stroking my hair. I breathe in his masculine scent. He stirs a bit beneath me, letting out a sigh.

"So how far along are we?" He asks. I laugh, feeling his arm against my lower back. I try and calculate in my head.

"Well, we haven't had sex in about a couple weeks, and the last time was... 4 weeks ago, multiple.." He laughs at this, placing a kiss on my head.

"So about a month then?" I nod. He stays quiet for a minute

"So what should we do? Do you wanna get married?" I sigh.

" I always pictured getting married, then kids. Now I kinda wanna wait until after we settle after the baby." He nods. 

"Whatever you want is fine." I bury my head into his side and let out a huff.

"Well I want you to be involved in the decisions too! You are the baby's father." He lets out a chuckle. 

"Well I would hope so." I sit up, propping myself on my elbow. Throwing my frustratingly tangled hair out of my face, I turn to look at him.

"This isn't a joke! Take it seriously!" I snap. He jumps, sitting up quickly.

"Baby I was just joking-" He stutters. I throw back the covers, standing up and crossing my arms over my chest.

"So this whole thing is a joke to you? I'm carrying your child and you make JOKES?!?" He sighs.

"Baby, It's really hard to pay attention to what your saying if you don't have your clothes on." I let out a scream of frustration.

"Unbelievable!" I storm into the bathroom, turning on the shower to lukewarm before stepping into the water. I begin to slowly massage the shampoo into my hair. I finish up quickly, wrapping a towel around myself and drying off before changing into a clean pair of shorts and a tank top.

When I exit the bathroom, Tobias is pacing the room in a fresh pair of sweatpants. He looks up when I close the bathroom door. 

"Tris, baby I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you, I just-" He glances up at the sound of my sniffle and frowns at the tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Wh-why are you crying?" I let out a shaky cry.

"BECAUSE I"M PREGNANT AND HORMONAL YOU JACKASS." I yell. He flinches and lets out a deep breath. He smiles a bit. slowly gathering me into his arms.

"Shhhh...I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He whispers into my hair. I bury my face into his chest.

"You made me this way." I mumble. He nods and laughs.

"Fuck you." I mutter. He sighs dramatically.

"If you insist." I shriek as he picks me up and tosses me on the bed, before climbing over me and pressing his lips to mine


	29. Chapter 29

8 months later

Tris POV:

You know that feeling when you know your world will change forever? Nothing could prepare me for the sound of my newborn sons first cry.

Benjamin Andrew Eaton, born at 12:36 pm. Weighing in at 6 pounds 7oz. He was perfectly healthy, with blue eyes and tuffs of brown hair. He was like an excact copy of his father.

But Tobias wasn't there.

It's was 4 months prior. He had been coming home from a doctors apppointment when he was hit head on by a drunk driver. He never stood a chance, but the doctors said it was quick. Painless. I'm glad that the doctors think I'll find comfort knowing that the love of my life, the father of my child, died quickly.

It was like somebody had sucked all the air out of my lungs. I was drowning without any water. I couldn't even bear to see his body, so he was buried, at my request, closed casket. His coffin was draped in a flag, which was later folded and handed to me. 

So the next months flew by. I didn't work on my art, and I shut everyone out. My dad ended up moving in, wanting to make sure I was alive.

I wanted to be gone, to be with Tobias, but something held me back. The fact that this baby, this tiny child, would lose both parents.

So, I got enough of my shit together, so I could love this baby, and that I could be the mother I was meant to be.

And so, a few months later, Ben was born. Ben was the name we chose after we found out the gender. He was ecstatic after finding out we would have a little boy. It's was like he would get the chance to do over every fucked up thing that happened to him in his child hood. 

After he died,I had to make a choice. I seriously thought about it, giving everything up. But it was like something called out to me, telling me to stick it make it for this baby.

My soldier may be gone, but he's left me with a savior. A little hero that calls out for me to protect it, to love it, and to be the one to guide it through life.

Maybe, in a way, I became a soldier, which means to him, I need to be a hero.


	30. Epilogue

Tris POV:

I wake up in a cold sweat, my chest pounding. He was gone, in my dream, because of some horrible car crash. I flop back against the pillow, my breathing coming in short, rasping breaths. Tears began to stream down my face, and I turn on my side.

These past few months have been extremely difficult, especially dealing with the new baby. And these nightmares keep occurring. I check the time on the digital clock, and it reads 2:37 am. I pull back the covers, deciding I can't sleep any longer.

Making my way down the hall, I peek my head into Bens room. He lays in his crib, his small fist in his mouth as the soft music plays in the background. I quietly shut the door a bit more, then make my way into my studio down the hall.

I pick up my sketchbook and sit in the bay window , the midnight city skyline coming to life on the page. The stroke of the pencil calms me from my night terror, and I feel my heart rate slowly return to normal.

It's still dark out when my eyes start to get heavy, but I continue filling in the buildings on my paper. Suddenly, an arm wraps around me from behind.

"Come on, love." I relax as Tobias's voice whispers against my head. I close my sketchbook, placing it down on the bay window. He puts an arm under my leg, and I wrap my arms around his neck. He carries me back to our room, placing me under the covers before crawling in next to me. He wraps me in his arms, pulling my back to his front.

"Bad dream?" He whispers. I nod. He sighs, pulling me even closer.

"I got you. You're with me, and Bens safe. We're ok." I nod, sniffling a little as my eyes water, he turns me around to face him, and he kisses my forehead. I pull his lips to mine, and he immediately responds. He rolls so he lies on top of me, and I tangle my fingers in his hair. 

His hands go for the bottom of my shirt, but a shrill cry interrupts us. I groan, and Tobias laughs. 

"I'll get him. But I plan on continuing this." I smirk. 

"I don't mind calling in if you don't ." He lets out a groan, rolling off of me. He stands to go comfort our son.

"There's milk in the fridge!" He nods and exits. I flop back down, listening as Tobias soothes our fussy little boy. He's such a daddy's boy, and in his eyes his daddy is a hero.

In my eyes he is as well. He sacrifices and protects and loves us, no matter the circumstances he answers the call of our needs. He is the love of my life, and my hero.

And that is more than enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys really think that was the end?!? No way! I just want to thank for all your support throughout this story, and I can't wait for you guys to enjoy some more stories


End file.
